The Missing Flamel Heir
by Athena96
Summary: Charlie has just done an Inheritance Test at Gringotts and finds out he is the Flamels' missing son. He also happens to be Draconian and his mate is Draco Malfoy that Ronald is always bad mouthing. Charlie is angry that Arthur and Molly kept the truth from him and takes the Flamel name. Now, he is going to show them that they shouldn't have kept the truth from him.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie Weasley, with red hair reaching his shoulders and light blue eyes, was visiting his family back in Great Britain during his vacation from the dragon reserve in Romania when he decided to do an Inheritance Test at Gringotts and to visit his brother William Weasley. He flooed from the Burrow to Gringotts where he was greeted by William, or Bill as he liked to be called, who had long red hair pulled back in a low ponytail and blue eyes. He engulfed Charlie in a bear hug that wasn't suffocating like Molly's. When Bill released Charlie from the hug, he asked how he was doing and what he was doing at Gringotts. Charlie responded that he wanted to do an Inheritance Test to see if he was an heir to any families and if he had a creature inheritance that he wasn't aware of because the Weasleys were known to have married some creatures like Veelas. Bill decided that he wanted to do the same and led Charlie to the director of Gringotts, Ragnok. Charlie was led through long corridors that seemed to echo with every step and the sounds of the carts. The ceiling was so high that only a dragon could reach, and that would be pushing the limits of the banks ceiling. Finally, they reached two huge oak wood doors with brass knockers on the doors. Bill pulled one of the brass knockers up and knocked hard three times. Several moments later a booming voice said, "Enter!"

Bill and Charlie walked into the room and Charlie noticed that there were all kinds of weapons, from brass swords to golden axes, hanging on the walls. Charlie then turned his attention to the goblin named Ragnok, who had a short white beard and beady black eyes and bowed to him with Bill following suit. This shocked Ragnok to his core, but he quickly got over his shock and bowed back to them. He realized that these two were to be respected, for they were not prejudiced like other wizards and witches.

"What can Gringotts do for you Mister William and Charles Weasley?" Ragnok asked while putting away some parchments.

"We would like to do an Inheritance Test and I will gladly have the fee taken out of my paycheck," Bill responded. Charlie protested stating that he had enough money in his vault to cover his own fee. Ragnok chortled at their actions, which had them confused.

"I will waive the fee for the two of you since Mister William you are an employee of Gringotts and Mister Charles has been in good standings with the Romanian branch of Gringotts," Ragnok explained for the two of them. They nodded their heads and accepted the fact that they wouldn't be allowed to pay since that would be disrespectful to the director. Ragnok then told them to sit down when he noticed that they were not going to sit down out of respect. They sat down and Ragnok pulled out two ritual knives and two parchments that were specifically meant for Inheritance Test results.

"For this test, you have to knick or cut, which ever one you prefer, any finger and let seven drops fall on the parchment. It will then tell us your legal name, parents, siblings, what families you are an heir to, creature inheritance and mate, any potions in your system, and any blocks that might be on your person," Ragnok explained. Bill quickly cut his right index finger and watched seven drops of blood fall onto the parchment. Bill and Charlie then watched as words appeared on the parchment.

_Inheritance Test Result for William Arthur Weasley_

_Parents: Arthur Septimus Weasley and Molly Muriel Weasley nee Prewitt_

_Siblings: Charles Magnar Weasley (adopted name), Percival Ignatius Weasley, Frederick Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_Paternal:_

_None_

_Maternal:_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Prewitt_

_Creature Inheritance_

_High Elf _

_Mate: Fleur Apolline Delacour_

_Potions_

_None_

_Blocks_

_Creature Inheritance is blocked 100% by Molly Muriel Weasley_

Bill and Charlie were shocked that their own mother blocked Bill's creature inheritance. Charlie then noticed that it said that his name was his adopted name, so he quickly cut his left ring finger and watched the blood drop onto the parchment and like Bill's words appeared.

_Inheritance Test Result for Aidan Charles Flamel_

_Adopted Name: Charles Magnar Weasley_

_Parents: Nicholas Gemini Flamel and Patricia Hannah Flamel nee Darwin (deceased)_

_Adopted Parents: Arthur Septimus Weasley and Molly Muriel Weasley nee Prewitt_

_Siblings: None_

_Adopted Siblings: William Arthur Weasley, Percival Ignatius Weasley, Frederick Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_Paternal:_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Flamel_

_Maternal:_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Darwin_

_Creature Inheritance_

_Draconian_

_Submissive Mate: Draconis Lucius Malfoy_

_Potions_

_None_

_Blocks_

_Creature Inheritance is blocked 100% by Molly Muriel Weasley_

_Core is blocked 75% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Alchemy is blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Occlumency is blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Obliviate done by Albus Dumbledore_

_Glamour done by Albus Dumbledore_

Bill was shocked to his core alongside the now declared Aidan Charles Flamel and couldn't believe that his parents kept the truth from Aidan. Ragnok was shocked that he didn't see through the glamour on Aidan and couldn't believe that the missing Flamel heir had been under Gringotts nose this whole time for nineteen years. Aidan on the other hand was trying to keep his magic from reacting violently to the new information. Bill was concerned when he saw that Aidan was clenching and unclenching his hands. It then dawned on Bill that Aidan was trying to keep his magic from lashing out.

"Ragnok how is Charlie the missing heir, Aidan Flamel?" Bill asked to try and get some information for Aidan.

"Charles Magnar Weasley is his adopted name and his legal name is Aidan Charles Flamel, which the adopted name is a fake since Aidan was kidnapped from his home when he was barely a year old. It was never discovered of who kidnapped young Aidan, but I am willing to bet that it was Albus Dumbledore since he did take the Philosopher's Stone made by Aidan's father, Nicholas, without permission. Nicholas and Patricia Flamel had been searching for their missing son for the past nineteen years, but sadly they passed away after Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts since Albus Dumbledore destroyed the one thing that was keeping them alive after Harry saved it. They had enough elixir from the stone to make a will and to straighten their finances, but it saddens me that they never got to see their son," Ragnok explained with a saddened heart. Aidan couldn't keep his magic back and it began to make the weapons go flying of the walls. Bill and Ragnok quickly ducked under a steel long sword before it cut their heads and watched as all the weapons seemed to be spinning in a counterclockwise motion around them.

"Aidan!" Bill yelled. "I know it hurts right now, but we will get through this together. We may not be brothers in blood, but we are still brothers," Bill continued to say to Aidan, whose magic began to settle with each word Bill was saying. "We will make Arthur, Molly and Albus Dumbledore pay for their crimes against you and for keeping the truth and your inheritance away from you. We will make them pay for all they have done together as Lord Flamel-Darwin and Lord Prewitt," Bill said with conviction in his voice and finally Aidan's magic stopped all together. The weapons fell to the floor with loud clangs, which Ragnok quickly used his magic to put his desk and weapons back in order. Aidan then tackled Bill in a hug and began to cry with anguish for his dead parents and for the fact that Bill was going to stand by him whether he was Aidan or Charlie. Aidan calmed down after ten minutes and Bill wandlessly got rid of the tear tracks and freshened him up. Ragnok chanted in his native tongue and undid the block on Bill's creature inheritance and handed him the white gold band with Prewitt coat of arms with a wolf on it. Bill put it on his left middle finger and watched it shrink to size. He then did something that would shock both Aidan and Ragnok.

"I, William Arthur Weasley, hereby disown myself from the Weasley family and take the Prewitt name so mote it be!" He yelled with magic accepting the new William Arthur Prewitt with a golden flash.

"You didn't need to disown yourself," Aidan said with shock still coursing through him.

"Yes I did because I no longer want to associate with a family that harms their own children and accept a kidnapped child into their family. Oh! Before I forget to do this," he stood up and said, "I, William Arthur Prewitt, hereby disown Molly Muriel Weasley nee Prewitt for the crimes she has committed against Aidan Charles Flamel, so I will it so mote it be!"

Magic accepted it again with a golden flash and Molly Muriel Weasley no longer had a claim to the Prewitt name. Bill then sat back down next to Aidan, who was again shocked at what Bill was doing.

"Aidan, I would like to do a Family Alliance with you, so that the Prewitts can support you whether it be politically or magical fights because I want you to know that I will always stand by you," Bill said with determination seeping into his voice. Aidan could only nod his head in shock and asked Ragnok to remove the blocks off his person. Ragnok began to chant again and broke the blocks and recovered the missing memories. Aidan was taken back into his memories where he saw that Albus Dumbledore did indeed kidnap him from his crib. He also changed from the Weasley orange red hair to a deep blood red that reached his shoulders and dark blue eyes and grew a little bit until his head reached Bill's shoulders. He was first handed the golden band of the Flamel ring with the family coat of arms and with a dragon on it. He slipped it on to his right ring finger and didn't watch has it shrunk to size because he was grabbing the gold band of the Darwin ring with its own family coat of arms and a bird from the Galapagos Island. He slipped the ring on to his right middle finger and watched it shrink a little to fit on his finger. Bill and Aidan then made a Family Alliance with one another to support each other in any kind of fights whether they were politically or magical fights.

"Do you think Molly put blocks on Percy, Fred and George?" Aidan asked with concern for those three. "I know she wouldn't put any on Ronald or Ginerva for they are her babies," he continued while mocking those two.

"It's possible, but the only way to prove that is if they do an Inheritance Test, which they have to request because it won't be done against their wills," Bill responded with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Also, my memories that I got back has Dumbledore taking me from my crib during the night and apparently I was fascinated by dragons at one," Aidan told Ragnok and Bill, who both scowled that Dumbledore would kidnap an innocent child, but Bill began to smile that Aidan's love for dragons wasn't stamped out by anyone. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and Ragnok's booming voice told them to come in. A goblin with same beady black eyes as Ragnok walked in with Percy, Fred and George right behind him, which shocked Bill and Aidan that they were suddenly here, but didn't show it. Percy, Fred and George had the Weasley orange red hair, which was short for all three of them and they also had blue eyes like Bill.

"Yes?" Ragnok asked.

"These wizards asked to be taken to Mister William Weasley," the goblin sneered at the Weasleys, Bill, and Aidan.

"You will show the proper decorum before I have your head cut off!" Ragnok bellowed. "I also suggest that you look at our records that Mister William was formerly a Weasley, but is now Lord William Arthur Prewitt and the other young man you just sneered at is Lord Flamel-Darwin."

The goblin paled and fled out of the room to get away from Ragnok and from the two men he just pissed off. Percy, Fred and George were shocked to hear that Bill was now a Prewitt and the Lord of the house. All three agreed that something happened to make Bill disown himself from their family and wondered what caused it.

"Bill can you explain why you are Lord Prewitt?" Percy asked while still standing with the twins.

"I did an Inheritance Test and it showed that I was the Prewitt heir, so I claimed the Lord ring and disowned myself from the Weasley family because I am disgusted at my former parents," Bill replied with a neutral tone.

"It had something to do with Charlie right? He told us that he was going to Gringotts this morning and we haven't seen him since," the twins said at the same time.

Bill sighed and said, "Yes, it has something to do with Charlie or should I say Aidan, who is sitting next to me."

Percy and the twins gasped in shock when they realized that Charlie or should they say Aidan was Charlie.

"How?" George asked.

"I was kidnapped from my parents home when I was barely one by Albus Dumbledore and he most likely went to Arthur and Molly to put me somewhere to keep me with a Light Family since the Flamels have leaned to the dark side a couple of times thanks to the ring on my finger giving me the family history. There, Dumbledore put a glamour on me blocked my alchemy gift and core while Molly blocked my creature inheritance. This pissed of Bill that he disowned himself and we have created a Family Alliance to help one another. If you can't accept the truth then there is the door behind you," Aidan said simply while pointing to the door. Percy and the twins shook their heads and said with determination that they would stand by Aidan's side. Percy, Fred, and George asked for the Inheritance Test and performed them quickly after hearing the explanation from Ragnok.

_Inheritance Test Result for Percival Ignatius Weasley_

_Parents: Arthur Septimus Weasley and Molly Muriel Weasley nee No Name_

_Siblings: Frederick Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_Paternal:_

_None_

_Maternal:_

_None_

_Magically Adopted by Severus Tobias Snape-Prince_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Snape_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince_

_Creature Inheritance_

_Vampire_

_Dominant Mate: Oliver Michael Wood_

_Potions_

_None_

_Blocks_

_Creature Inheritance is blocked 100% by Molly Muriel Weasley_

_Inheritance Test Result for Frederick Gideon Weasley_

_Parents: Arthur Septimus Weasley and Molly Muriel Weasley nee No Name_

_Siblings: Percival Ignatius Weasley, George Fabian Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_Paternal:_

_None_

_Maternal:_

_None_

_Magical Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Pendragon_

_Creature Inheritance_

_High Elf_

_Mate: Katie Emerald Bell_

_Potions_

_None_

_Blocks_

_Creature Inheritance is blocked 100% by Molly Muriel Weasley_

_Inheritance Test Result for George Fabian Weasley_

_Parents: Arthur Septimus Weasley and Molly Muriel Weasley nee No Name_

_Siblings: Percival Ignatius Weasley, Frederick Gideon Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_Paternal:_

_None_

_Maternal:_

_None_

_Magical Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Pendragon_

_Creature Inheritance_

_High Elf_

_Dominant Mate: Neville Franklin Longbottom_

_Potions_

_None_

_Blocks_

_Creature Inheritance is blocked 100% by Molly Muriel Weasley_

Percy, Fred, and George were shocked at their results and wondered why it said Molly Muriel Weasley nee No Name, so they asked Bill what that was about. He replied that he disowned Molly from the Prewitt family for the crimes committed against Aidan. Aidan showed them his results and they swore when they saw it. They agreed that she needed to be disowned and then asked Ragnok of why none of them were the Weasley heir.

"That is a good question," Ragnok responded. He began to look through his parchment and drawers and found out that their uncle never named an heir, which meant that the Weasley Lord ring was still waiting for the new heir.

"Can you explain why I was magically adopted by Professor Snape?" Percy asked soliciting gasps from the others.

"He simply said that he sees you as his son and that you reminded him of himself when it comes to potions," Ragnok said with a gleaming look in his eyes. "He also said that he wouldn't force you to take his name."

Ragnok handed over the white gold band of the Snape ring and the gold band of the Prince ring which both had potion ingredients on them. Percy recognized the potion ingredient on the Snape ring was a basilisk fang and the Prince ring had salamander eyes. He put the Snape ring on his right index finger and the Prince ring on his right middle finger. They shrunk down until they fit and Percy stood up.

"I, Percival Ignatius Weasley, hereby disown myself from the Weasley name and take up the name Percival Severus Snape-Prince so mote it be!" He yelled and magic accepted with a golden glow.

"What does a magical heir mean?" Fred asked after getting over the fact that Percy disowned himself like Bill.

"May I ask which family you are the magical heir to?" Ragnok asked instead of answering.

"George and I are the magical heirs to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Pendragon," Fred responded. Bill, Aidan, and Percy were shocked that the twins were future kings of Magical Britain.

"Now, that is surprising," Ragnok commented. "A magical heir means that Magic has declared someone worthy enough to carry on a family that has died out. Arthur Pendragon never had any children therefore the line died with him, but what makes me curious is to why both of you are the magical heirs. The only way twins are heads of the same household is if they are magical twins," he continued with a knowing look at the twins. They exchanged shocked looks with one another and then looked back at Ragnok.

"No one knows we are magical twins not even Molly and she is our mother," they said at the same time. Ragnok scowled and the others were shocked that they never knew they were magical twins.

"May I ask if either one of you can do something that the other cannot?" Ragnok asked.

"Not that either of us are aware of," George said with a shrug. "We never really tried to see if we could do something the other couldn't because we like to pull pranks of pretending to be the other."

Ragnok roared with laughter at the statement and the twins happily bowed at him. He handed over the white gold and gold band rings to Fred and George. Fred had the white gold band and put it on his right ring finger while George had the gold band and he put it on his right ring finger as well. The twins then stood up like Percy did without pulling out their wands for that was a death sentence in Gringotts.

"We, Frederick Gideon and George Fabian Weasley, hereby disown ourselves from the Weasley name and take up the names Frederick Gideon Pendragon and George Fabian Pendragon so mote it be!"

They declared the oath at the same time in sync with one another and magic accepted it with a golden glow. Bill asked why they kept their middle names and they responded that they still wanted to honor Fabian and Gideon for their sacrifice during the war. Bill was proud that the twins wanted to still honor members of the Prewitt family even if they were not apart of that family anymore. Ragnok then handed the twins two crowns one being gold and the other white gold. The gold one was like a band with many intricate designs and rubies set into it and the white gold was like a band as well with the same intricate designs, but with sapphires set into the crown. Fred put the gold crown on his head and George put the white gold crown on his head. Ragnok explained that the crowns were to declare them the Princes of Magical Britain and that Queen Elizabeth would be in charge of Magical Britain until they were of age. Fred and George bowed to Ragnok to show their thanks and to give him their respect. Ragnok bowed back and declared loyalty to the future kings. Bill and the others thanked Ragnok as well by bowing to him and then declaring loyalty to the future kings as well. Percy and Aidan made a Family Allegiance with one another and then Percy made one with Bill. All three then made one with Fred and George to give them protection as their knights. Ragnok then cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"Before everyone leaves, I should explain that there are some families that don't have their heirs claiming the rings yet, but the Founders of Hogwarts, Emyrs or Merlin, and Le Fay are the ones that protected Arthur Pendragon until he died. Therefore, whoever claims the rings will be a knight and protector to Prince Frederick and Prince George," Ragnok explained while the others had their jaws open in shock, including Fred and George.

"That is going to take some time to get use to," Fred mumbled. "Although, Director Ragnok, I prefer to be called Fred."

"All right Prince Fred, but I have to still show the proper respect to the future kings and all of you call me Ragnok," Ragnok said with a toothy grin. The all showed their respect once again with bows to Ragnok and the Pendragon heirs vowed to fix the laws against goblins for the high respect they had for Ragnok. They were interrupted again when there was a small knock at the door and Ragnok's voice once again boomed, which startled Percy, Fred, and George. A goblin again appeared with a young boy with short messy black hair that looked like a rat's nest, black glasses, and emerald green eyes. He was short for his age and there was a nasty bruise that was turning purple and black forming on his neck and face. Fred and George were startled at the young boy's appearance and recognized him right away.

"Harry!" They exclaimed at the same time while flying out of their seats to check on their honorary brother. Ragnok was shocked for a second, but then became angry when he realized that someone had been abusing the boy. He watched as the two princes checked Harry over for any more injuries.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Director Ragnok, but this young man appeared in the main lobby of the bank, which I expect was accidental magic at work and I thought it best to bring him to you," the goblin calmly stated to the director.

"Thank you Ironfist for bringing Mister Potter to me," Ragnok finally said after taking some calming breaths. Goblins treasured children and were disgusted whenever they would see abused children. Ironfist bowed to Ragnok and left the room.

"Who did this to you Mister Potter?" Ragnok asked calmly.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry mumbled while wincing in pain from moving his jaw where the bruise was sitting on his face.

"The Dursleys did these to you?" the twins asked in anger. Harry nodded his head and Ragnok became angry again.

"Who placed you with the Dursleys? Your parents' will specifically said that you were to never go there," Ragnok asked while giving an explanation. Harry's eyes widened and then he began to copy how Dumbledore acted to tell them who it was.

"Dumbledore put you with the Dursleys?" Aidan specified and Harry nodded his head. Aidan turned his head towards Ragnok. "File charges on mine and Harry's behalf against Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and the Dursleys." Harry became confused and looked at the twins. They explained everything to Harry, who was shocked and then became angry as well at them all. Harry then looked at Ragnok and his eyes seemed to say everything for him.

"You want an Inheritance Test done?" Ragnok asked and Harry nodded his head. Harry was handed the parchment and knife. He then cut his left thumb and watched the blood quickly fall to the parchment.

_Inheritance Test Result for Hadrian James Sirius Potter-Black_

_Parents: James Charles Potter and Lily Victoria Potter nee Evans (adopted name); Blood adopted by Sirius Orion Black_

_Siblings: None_

_Paternal:_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Emyrs_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_Maternal:_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Le Fay_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Evans_

_Creature Inheritance:_

_High Elf_

_Mate: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Potions_

_Loyalty (keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, and Molly Weasley)_

_Hate (keyed to Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape-Prince, and all Slytherins)_

_Blocks_

_Creature Inheritance is blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Core is blocked 98% and 95% in dangerous situations by Albus Dumbledore_

_Metamorphmagus is blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore; slowly eroding_

_Parseltongue is blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore; slowly eroding_

_Parselmagic is blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Occlumency is blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Animagus (4) is blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore _

Harry was shocked that the Headmaster put blocks on him as well and that he was the heir to the four Founders of Hogwarts. He handed over the results to the twins first who swore when they saw all the blocks on Harry or should they say Hadrian. They handed the results to the waiting hands of the others and Ragnok. They all swore and Hadrian learned a new colorful language he never knew existed. Ragnok made quick work of the blocks and potions in Hadrian's system. His magic began to heal all the injuries he sustained for the past twelve years and fixed his stunt growth and his eyesight. His hair became tamed, long deep fiery red past his shoulders with black highlights going through it. His emerald green eyes gained a silver gray around the irises to show who his second father was and he shot up close to the height of the twins, who were happy that the damage done to Hadrian was finally being corrected. The others were smiling as well that the bruises were fading away from his neck and jaw. Hadrian looked at all of them and smiled. Ragnok began to hand the rings Hadrian was an heir to one by one until they were all one ring on his right middle finger with the Potter coat of arms and a stag showing proudly on his finger. He then made a Family Alliance with Bill, Aidan, Percy, Fred and George to support them and so they could help support him. During this, Ragnok was filing charges against the friends of the Goblin nation. It was magically filed at the Ministry of Magic with the evidence to back up the claims. He then began to search for the Potter Will and found out that Albus Dumbledore illegally had it sealed. Hadrian demanded that it be unsealed to find out the truth that Dumbledore was trying to hide from him. Ragnok let Hadrian do the honors and Hadrian began to read it.

_The Last Will and Testament of James Charles Potter and Lily Victoria Potter nee Evans_

_I, James Charles Potter, hereby declare this to be my last will and testament and that all others are null and void._

_If I am to die of natural causes and my wife survives, then she will be in charge of the Potter accounts as Lady Potter until our son, Hadrian, is of age._

_If we both die, then Hadrian is to claim the Lord ring when he is eleven and that he take the Inheritance Test to find if he is the heir of other families or not._

_The following people on the list are to receive the following:_

_Remus John Lupin: 50,000 Galleons and a potion that Lily brewed specially for you Moony. Don't worry there is some instructions to tell you what it will do._

_Sirius Orion Black: 10,000 Galleons to use to spoil our son with as you please and guardianship of Hadrian as his second father. Also, Padfoot you get my thanks for being my brother and friend._

_Peter Pettigrew: You get nothing if you betrayed us to Voldemort, but if you didn't, Wormtail, then you get 500 galleons._

_Amelia Bones: 10,000 Galleons to use to rebuild Bones Manor and to start the Bones family again._

_Franklin and Alice Longbottom: 20,000 to use to start a trust fund for Neville and to build another manor away from your mother Frank._

_Now, I hand this over to my wife Lily Potter._

**_I, Lily Victoria Potter nee Evans, declare this to be my last will and testament and that all others are null and void._**

_**The following people are the guardians that we have chosen for Hadrian:**_

_**Sirius Orion Black as the second father to our child and Godfather.**_

_**Severus Tobias Snape- Godfather**_

_**Minerva Iris McGonagall- Godmother and Honorary Grandmother**_

_**Alice Regina Longbottom nee Bell- Godmother**_

_**Amelia Rachel Bones- Honorary Godmother**_

_**Remus John Lupin- Honorary Uncle and Honorary Godfather**_

_**UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS OUR SON TO GO TO THE DURSLEYS! THEY HATE ME AND ANYTHING TO DO WITH MAGIC! SIRIUS ORION BLACK WAS NOT OUR SECRETKEEPER FOR THE CHARM WAS CAST TO ON PETER ANDREW PETTIGREW BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! ALSO ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS TO NOT HAVE ANY CONTACT WITH OUR SON, BUT ONLY HAS HIS HEADMASTER!**_

_**Hadrian, your father and I love you so much. We also apologize if we are not there to see you grow up, but know that we will always be with you and watching over you. I should tell you that I was adopted and that Petunia Dursley has no relation to you or me, but I don't know who I really am. We love you Hadrian and we will see you again one day.**_

_James Charles Potter and __**Lily Victoria Potter nee Evans**_

Witnesses

_Lanhook_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Hadrian was crying into the shoulders of Fred and George, grieving for his parents that he never got a chance to know. Ragnok was angered that Lanhook allowed Albus Dumbledore to seal the will of the Potters and get away with putting Hadrian somewhere where he wasn't suppose to go. When Hadrian calmed down, he told Ragnok to fire Lanhook and to have another goblin be in charge of the Potter accounts. Ragnok suggested Ironfist to do the job since he was the goblin in charge of the Black accounts and Hadrian agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

After Hadrian agreed with Ragnok, an awkward silence appeared in the room. Aidan half expected the twins to break the silence with a joke, but figured they believed Hadrian needed time to process the new information he received and to work through the betrayals. If he thought about it, they all needed time to work through the new information and the betrayals. He noticed that Bill was trying to keep his cool and was trying to be strong for everyone. Aidan didn't realize it at first, but Percy's appearance had changed from the Weasley red hair to black hair, which looked silky and shone in the light. His eyes changed to an obsidian color that made them look completely black and he seemed to grow a couple more inches in height. He looked back to Bill and saw that his hair was blood red now, but otherwise he was still the same and then looked towards the twins. They still had the Weasley red hair, but now had blonde highlights going through their hair and their eyes were a forest green with blue around the irises. After processing what he was seeing, he decided to break the silence.

"You guys might want to look at each other and at yourselves," he said. Hadrian knew what he looked like and what Aidan looked like, so instead looked at the others. He was so shocked that he didn't realize that his jaw dropped open, which caused the others to look at each other. Their jaws dropped open in shock at seeing each other and they quickly summoned a mirror with Wandless magic. They all were shocked, including Ragnok, to see that their appearance did change. Bill pulled his hair out of the ponytail and began to run his fingers through it. Percy began to touch his face and grabbed a lock of hair to see if it was truly black. The twins jumped back in shock and George tripped on Fred's foot. They toppled over with George landing on top of Fred, which caused the others to bust out into laughter. The twins laughed as well and helped each other up. The laughter stopped once the twins were seated again and they looked at their appearances again. Fred ran his hands through his hair and George touched his face. Once they were done, they banished the mirrors away and watched the others do the same thing. The awkward silence from before creped back into the room, but it didn't stay for long because Aidan cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone's heads snapped in Aidan's direction and waited for him to speak.

"I know we all have a lot of information to process, but we should probably leave, for Dumbledore and Molly come to Gringotts frequently," he explained. They all agreed with Aidan's explanation and Bill asked Ragnok which manor was the safest to keep Dumbledore and Molly from them. Ragnok quickly looked through the files for each family and said Peverell was the safest. He then explained the wards around Pendragon manor were basically nonexistent and needed to be done again before Fred and George could live there. The twins politely asked Ragnok to put the strongest wards they had around Pendragon manor and that the money could be taken out of their vault, but Ragnok refused, saying that it would be free of charge. The twins agreed with Ragnok and were now determined to fix the laws for goblins. Ragnok then explained that they could portkey out of the bank to Peverell manor, but needed to be holding on to Hadrian to get past the wards. They bowed to Ragnok, who bowed back and then grabbed onto Hadrian, who thought the word 'home' and were grabbed behind the naval, disappearing from the bank. Once the world stopped spinning, they landed in a heap, except for Bill and Aidan, who landed on their feet perfectly, trying not to laugh at the others' misfortune. Percy was the first person to get untangled and helped Hadrian get untangled. They stood up and helped the twins get untangled and to their feet. Once they brushed themselves off, they looked up to the manor and their jaws dropped open. The outside of the manor was light beige stone with what looked like over a hundred rooms looking to the grounds. Aidan noticed stables off in the distance and made a mental note to explore them later after checking out the manor. Hadrian slowly walked to the oak doors with the others following him and when he touched them, they slowly but softly swung open. They all were in awe of the manor and the silence they were in was interrupted with a loud pop. Aidan was the first person to see that the loud pop came from a house elf with its bat ears, big eyes, and small stature. He noticed Hadrian's confusion and realized that Hadrian probably didn't know that he owned house elves. The house elf was wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt with the Peverell coat of arms on the blouse. They figured that the house elf was female and noticed tears in her eyes. Hadrian and the others just waited for her to talk whenever she could get her voice.

She finally squeaked out, "Is that really you, Master Hadrian?"

Hadrian nodded his head and tears began to cascade down her face. She hugged Hadrian's legs, repeating over and over that she was glad he was home. She quickly composed herself and introduced herself as Tipsy. Tipsy then began to give them the grand tour of the manor starting with the kitchen and then to the dining room. Jaws dropped in shock to see the size of the dining room table being the same size as Hogwarts tables. Tipsy then led them to the five story high library, where they lost Percy for a few minutes for he wanted to browse the whole library. They were then led to the dungeons where she explained that the dungeons were only to be used as a potion lab to keep the potion ingredients fresh. They were then led back upstairs to the second floor where she explained that all one hundred rooms were located here and that they could choose any room except the master bedroom and Hadrian's nursery that the elves refused to change. She told Hadrian to take the master bedroom since he was the Lord of the house now. The twins quickly claimed the room closest to the stairs where they changed the decorations from Gryffindor red and gold to Slytherin green and gold. When questioned they explained that they were meant to go to Slytherin, but they talked the hat out of it for fear of what Molly might do to them. They quickly disappeared into their new room before Bill, Aidan, or Percy could say anything, but that didn't stop them from voicing their anger in their colorful language. Tipsy then began to scold them for cursing and using that kind of language in front of a twelve almost thirteen-year-old Hadrian. Percy then claimed the bedroom three doors away from the twins' room and changed the decoration to Ravenclaw colors saying that was the other house the hat considered putting him in, but said his bravery outweighed his intelligence. He then also disappeared back to the library downstairs to continue browsing and to find a few good books to read. Aidan looked into all the rooms and decided to take the bedroom that looked out to the stables and Aidan asked Tipsy what kinds of animals were in the stables.

"The stables houses horses, two Pegasus, griffins, and hippogriffs," Tipsy replied with a thoughtful look on her face. Aidan began to smile and wandered off to see all the animals. Bill chuckled glad to see that Aidan's love for animals hadn't changed one bit and Bill claimed the room right next to Aidan's and he liked the colors in his room. His room had forest green with a light green to accent the darker color. He decided to have a chat with the twins for they may not be his brothers anymore, but he still wanted to tell them that they shouldn't be afraid to be who they were meant to be. After Bill walked away, Tipsy popped back to do whatever it was she was doing before they arrived and Hadrian finally looked into the master bedroom. He loved the colors that were in his room. It was blue with a cream accent all around the room with a queen-sized bed. He noticed that even the sheets and blankets were the same color as the walls. He directed his eyes to the left side of the room and was shocked to see portraits of his parents, who were currently sleeping. Lily was in the Peverell library with an armchair that she was slouched over in and her red hair was draped over right shoulder cascading down to her hip. James was in what looked to be the Gryffindor common room, but Hadrian wasn't sure. He had the rat's nest of hair that was brown and golden spectacles on his face. He was also in an armchair with his head lying on the back of the chair. Hadrian walked over to his parents' portraits and wanted them to wake up. It then struck him that he could use Wandless magic to wake them up and he just willed his magic to wake them up. He watched as their eyes fluttered and then open. He realized that he truly did have his mother's eyes when he noticed that they were emerald green as well and that James' had chocolate brown eyes. Before he could ask of why their portraits were here and not at Potter Manor, Aidan appeared in the room after knocking. He apologized to Hadrian for interrupting, but apparently Albus Dumbledore tried to enter the manor through the front gates demanding for him. Hadrian began to freak out, but Aidan quickly calmed him down.

"Hadrian, Dumbledore couldn't enter because he is not on the list that allows entry and he can't see the manor or its occupants. I found the ward stone accidentally downstairs and the list only allow you, the others, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and myself. There is nothing to freak out about. Dumbledore cannot force you anywhere for you are now emancipated when you claimed your Lord rings," Aidan calmly explained. Hadrian took a few calming breaths and then asked something.

"How did Dumbledore know where we were at? I know that Ragnok wouldn't give us up to him," Hadrian asked.

"Another goblin must have been listening in and tipped Dumbledore and I bet it was that goblin that sneered at Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and I that appeared before you appeared with Ironfist," Aidan replied with a thoughtful look on his face. Before Aidan could leave the room, Hadrian asked him to stay for moral support, which he agreed he would stay.

"How old are you Hadrian?" Lily asked with a melody sounding voice.

"Twelve almost thirteen," he responded.

"Who is the young man with you?" James asked with curiosity in his voice, which sounded deep.

"My name is Aidan Charles Flamel," Aidan responded for Hadrian.

"Nicholas and Patricia Flamel had a kid?" James replied in shock.

"Yes, but I was kidnapped from them when I was a year old by Albus Dumbledore and he took the Philosopher's stone from them. They died after Hadrian's first year because Dumbledore destroyed it," Aidan said with sadness in his voice. He watched as James and Lily clenched their fists in fury and noticed Hadrian opening and closing his mouth.

"Dumbledore said that he and your father agreed that it needed to be destroyed," Hadrian finally managed to say. Aidan clenched his fists and said that his father wouldn't want to destroy something that was keeping him alive because he was still trying to find his missing son. Hadrian agreed with the logic and began to feel in his parents of what happened today and the past two years at Hogwarts. All three were shocked at what took place at Hogwarts and then Hadrian began to tell them what happened with the Dursleys. Lily and James were barely keeping from shouting all the nasty things they wanted to say about the Dursleys. Aidan's magic began to manifest itself, but he was keeping a tight reign on his magic. Aidan, with Lily and James' help, began to reassure Hadrian that none of it was his fault and Aidan really helped Hadrian feel loved when Aidan said that he saw Hadrian as a little brother. He even went on to say that if he could he would adopt Hadrian into the Flamel and Darwin family to make them really be brothers. Tears began to appear in Hadrian's eyes and he tackled Aidan to give him a hug, which Aidan gladly returned.

"Why can't I be added to your family Aidan?" Hadrian asked after calming down.

"He would need our permission and Sirius' permission since he is your blood adopted father," James answered. "I give you my blessing to adopt my son."

"I also give my blessings to adopt my son as your brother, but make sure he can still keep his titles," Lily said.

"Don't worry Lily. Hadrian will keep his titles because he is just being adopted into the family adding the two titles to his inheritance," James said in a soothing tone. They continued to talk until Tipsy appeared to get them for dinner, which was made to serve an entire army with all the food the elves made. The food and the elves were praised for their hard work and they all trudged back to the rooms where they all collapsed from exhaustion.


End file.
